


Dear Leonard

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [92]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, transalum tree simulas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wishes Leonard a Merry Christmas. Also, transalum tree simulas. I want one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Leonard

Dear Leonard,  
As written by Mr. Spock Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Leonard,

Greetings to you this morning. I shall be out for the duration of your sleeping time, as I must attend to the incorporation of ions procedure for the Oasis technology. As the replicator's default setting is Vulcan edibles, I have taken the liberty of reprogramming it for the duration of our stay. As to the flavorful appeal of whatever shall come from this attempt, I make no promises. My advice is to stick to what you know and think of the nutritional value.

I wish you a Merry Christmas, Leonard. I believe you have a gift waiting for you under the transalum tree simula. I agree that a real fir should have been available, however there are no such related creatures on New Vulcan. There were on Vulcan. Perhaps I will show you holos of these.

Peace to you,  
Spock


End file.
